Dear dear friend
by Paduya
Summary: Можно написать фанфик про любую пару, которой не существует. Даже про Роберта Романо и Кэрри Уивер. Надо только заставить их самих поверить в то, что они могут быть парой.


**Название:** Dear dear friend

**Автор:** Падуя

**Жанр:** drama/romance

**Рейтинг: PG-13**

**Герои:** Кэрри Уивер/Роберт Романо

___"You will never be my_

___You will never be my dear_

___Will never be my dear, dear friend_

___Dear dear friend, dear dear friend", - ____"Hotel song" - Regina Spektor._

Первая глава. Боль объединяет.

Кэрри все равно не могла понять, что ее толкнуло к тому первому поцелую, что после всего этого заставило ее броситься, ища спасения, к Ким и что заставило ее признаться ему, что она теперь совершенно другая, не такая, как прежде...

Кэрри долго думала, с чего же все началось. Она перебирала все события, которые предшествовали этому поцелую, но потом оказалось, что все началось гораздо раньше, чем она думала. Именно тогда она посмотрела на него в первый раз немножко по-иному.

Это случилось утром 15 февраля. С этого и началась история их безумной любви.

Скоро наступит утро. Утро после безумной, кровавой ночи, полной страха, надежды и отчаяния. Но облегчения эта мысль не приносила. Лишь доставляло новую боль. Ведь до рассвета _она _не дожила. Она умерла. Но больница возвращалась к своей обычной жизни, хотя со смерти Люси Найт прошло лишь несколько часов. Поступили новые больные, и хочешь не хочешь, но нужно забыть о смерти и продолжать спасать жизни.

Кэрри стояла у двери и смотрела через стекло на тело Люси Найт. Возле нее стоял Романо и зашивал ей грудь. Немного помедлив, Кэрри отворила дверь и вошла внутрь. Роберт не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Кэрри прошла через всю комнату, она чувствовала гнетущую тишину, которая придавливала их обоих, тишину, которая загустела от боли и горя.

Она подошла к столу, и Романо тихо произнес, хотя Кэрри ни о чем и не спрашивала:

"Я должен зашить ей грудь".

Безмолвно Кэрри протянула руку к ножницам. Отрезала нитку.

"Спасибо", - он наконец поднял на нее глаза.

Она долго смотрела на мертвую Люси, пытаясь примириться с мыслью, что ее не вернешь. В ушах звенело: "Она не умерла, не умерла, такого не может быть..." Тогда Кэрри взяла простыню и стала закрывать Люси.

"Это могут сделать сестры..."

"Да, я знаю".

Слова звенели в тишине, этой тишине не были нужны слова. Кэрри закрыла тело Люси, отрезая путь неверию в страшную правду.

Тишина вокруг Романо и Уивер все сгущалась. Она должна бы лопнуть со звоном тысячи осколков. Они молчали, потому что было трудно говорить. Уйти они не могли. Если уйдешь, значит, поверишь, что это правда. Уйдешь, и эта боль ослабнет, утихнет, а потом исчезнет совсем. Будто бы и не было этой страшной ночи, будто бы и не было Люси.

Роберт опустился на пол. Оттуда поглядел на тело, лежащее под простыней. Он глухо проговорил:

"Вот после таких смен мне и не хочется возвращаться сюда. Хотя... таких смен у меня еще не было".

"У меня тоже..."

Она обошла стол и села рядом с ним, отложив костыль.

"Как-то не верится во все это", - прошептала Кэрри.

"Да. Не верится".

И опять тишина. Словно они одни на совсем свете. И, чтобы не дать этой тишине поглотить их, Уивер призналась шепотом:

"Мне было так страшно, когда я делала Люси торакотомию... я ведь знала, что это необходимо, но все равно не могла себя заставить сделать это".

"Мне тоже было страшно. Только ты про это никому не говори", - Роберт не отрывал глаз от тела на столе.

"Теперь это уже неважно. Она умерла..."

"Я теперь до конца жизни буду винить себя..."

"Ты-то здесь при чем?"

"Мы с Элизабет пытались реанимировать ее. Но ничего не получалось. Мы отказались от нее, Кэрри. Мы должны были продолжать. А мы отказались от нее".

"Роберт, иногда приходится отпускать человека. Она уже умерла, вы не могли ей помочь".

"Ненавижу себя, когда я ничего не могу сделать".

Он опустил голову. Кэрри помолчала и спросила:

"Ты сейчас пойдешь домой?"

"Нет... не знаю... - чуть попозже. - Ах да, мне нужно забрать домой Гретель из послеоперационной палаты".

"Гретель?.."

"Мою собаку".

Он тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь забыть обо всем, что не касалось Люси.

Кэрри прикрыла на мгновение глаза. И тут же увидела лежащего на полу в луже собственной крови Картера. Услышала свой собственный крик. Она бросилась к нему и... увидела за каталкой Люси. Боже, Боже...

Кэрри, сжав зубы, глухо застонала.

"Это ведь я нашла их, Роберт. В приемном все танцевали, веселились, а они лежали там, беспомощные... истекающие кровью..."

"А мы не знали... а могло бы уже очень поздно".

"Почему же это все случилось с Люси... и с Картером?.."

Романо не ответил, потом спросил:

"Картер уже знает? Про Люси".

"Да, знает".

"И?.."

"Я не знаю, Роберт".

И опять эта тишина.

"Мы должны работать дальше, - прошептал Роберт. - Мы не должны останавливаться. Есть еще множество людей, которые умирают, которым нужна наша помощь. И эти люди, тоже дороги кому-то, как нам Люси... Мы должны".

"Мне кажется, что если я уйду отсюда, возьмусь за других пациентов, то я предам Люси".

"Когда-нибудь я поймаю себя на мысли, что больше не думаю о Люси, когда-нибудь я почувствую, что забыл о ее смерти. И тогда я буду ненавидеть себя сильнее, чем сейчас", - прошептал Романо.

"Что поделаешь. Люди так устроены".

"Дурацки устроены".

Кэрри посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок.

"Знаешь, ты не такой, как я о тебе думала?"

"Немного человек?"

"Ну... в общем, да".

"Ты удивлена?"

"Наверное", - Кэрри пожала плечами.

"Да и ты не такая стерва, если узнать тебя получше, - заметил Романо, а потом добавил совсем тихо. - Просто я не люблю показывать свои чувства, и поэтому все считают меня бездушным чудовищем".

Кэрри хотела что-то сказать, но промолчала.

"Надеюсь, ты забудешь о том, что я сейчас тут тебе наговорил?" - спросил Роберт.

"Мне все равно, что ты мне сейчас рассказал".

"Прекрасно. Меньше будешь болтать".

Романо поднялся на ноги и подал руку Кэрри. Та удивленно посмотрела на него, но, взяв костыль, оперлась на его руку и встала.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Роберт обошел каталку и вышел из комнаты.


End file.
